


Libby

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Erik, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is a Happy Bunny, M/M, Omega Charles Xavier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Alpha!Erik and Omega!Charles are trying for a baby and they finally succeed.





	Libby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first-ever-posted, fanfic on this site, and my very first Cherik fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but English isn't my first language, but I do try. :)

The water was hot and perfect, falling over his body, washing down the drain all of yesterday's clamminess and today's sweat. He should probably schedule an appointment with his doctor, for this time he was absolutely sure that he was pregnant.   
The tought made butterflies arise in his stomach. Pregnant. With Erik's baby. The thing they have most worked toward. The only thing that mattered anymore for the two of them. God knows how much they wanted to have someone, to hold and protect, to love and adore and cherish for the rest of their life.   
When the decision was made, both of them were pretty sure that it was going to happen relatively fast. Both of them were young, virile men, with Erik a powerful Alpha and Charles' body (as said by the doctors) fully prepared to conceive a child, with a possibility to conceive outside of his heats.   
Charles was so deep in his own head that he missed to hear the door to the shower opening. An arm sneaked around his waist, pressing him to warm, dry skin, and a pair of lips latched themselves on his shoulder.   
"Good morning, Schatz." Erik whispered, voice still rough with sleep.   
"Good morning, my love." replied Charles, turning towards his husband, and gathering him into his arms. Erik was so soft in the morning, clingy and cute, his body melting into Charles embrace and soaking up all of the attention that the Omega had to offer.   
Charles took the bottle of shampoo from the rack and squirted some on his palms before rubbing them on Erik's head. The Alpha purred, mouthing mindlessly at Charles' skin.   
It was such a domestic thing to do. Erik barely sitting up, limbs heavy with sleep and letting Charles wash his hair. As much as the nature dictates that it is Erik's duty to take good care of his omega, because he was an Alpha (read: more powerful and capable), Charles knew how much his husband cherished the moments when Charles took care of him. Even if it meant washing his hair, or massaging his shoulders after a long day at work, drapping a blanket over his lap, or simply getting up to fix Erik a cup of tea, Charles loved taking care of his husband as much as he loved being taken care of by his husband.   
They were best friends. They were a team. Not a duo where one controls the other.   
"Why did you stop?" Erik whined, lifting his head to mock-glare at Charles.   
"Sorry, darling." Charles laughed. "I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"This."  
"This...? As in?"   
"Me washing your hair. It's nice, right?"  
"Would be nicer if you didn't stop. Aw, damn, now the foam goes down the drain." Erik cried out, sticking his head under the shower head to rinse out all of the shampoo.   
Charles laughed, grabbing the shower gel next.   
"I'll help you if you help me...?" he suggested playfully.   
That seem to have caught Erik's attention, for he snatched the bottle from Charles hands and prompted him to turn around.   
"Me first."  
"Wie du möchtest." Charles grinned.  
Erik growled in response, swatting his ass lightly.   
As you wish. 

\

Charles was eternally grateful that Raven agreed to go with him to the doctor. He decided to keep it from Erik for a couple of days, just in case he wasn't pregnant. He could probably face the dissapointment again, but he couldn't bear the look on Erik's face if the answer was once again no.   
His doctor, a wonderful beta-woman called Moira MacTaggert, did everything in her power to cram him in along the other appointments. She managed to schedule him three days later.   
Now, sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room with his sister, Charles felt a little bit nauseous. He wanted the baby more than anything. He wanted to make Erik a father and make him happy.   
"Mr. Lehnsherr?" someone spoke soflty, as if he was an easily startled squirrel. When he didn't react, Raven nudged him lightly.   
"Yes?"  
"The doctor is waiting for you."  
He nodded as a thank you and moved to follow her into the cabinet. A look back in Raven's direction confirmed him that his sister was as stressed out as himself. She tried to smile encouragingly, but it came out more as a grimace that looked weird on her pretty face.   
MacTaggert's cabinet looked exactly as the last time he's been there, six months ago. She might have changed the colour of the curtains, these were a light green compared to the dark blue he remembered. It offered more light.   
The doctor smiled broadly when he entered, rising from her chair and moving to shake his hand.   
"It's good to see you, Charles."  
"Good to see you too, doctor."  
"Moira." she corrected, with a roll of her eyes.   
Charles giggled, nodding his head once.   
She got in full professional mode, in a second, urging him to take off his coat, gloves and scarf and asked the nurses to take some blood samples. She took his blood pressure and pulse and listened to his heart and lungs for any kind of cold, she knew that Charles was a bit sickly in this time of the year.   
After that she asked him to lay on the table, lift his sweater because she wanted to do a scan.   
"Have you done a pregnancy test, before?" she asked, squirting gel on her palm then on his belly.   
"One. It came out positive. I just didn't want to get my hopes up, last time it was positive as well when in fact I wasn't pregnant. Figured that it was the safest choice to come and see you."  
She hummed in response, pressing down on his belly. She rubbed that thing (Charles couldn't remember its name) all over his lower belly, where he assumed she could find the uterus.   
"Well congratulations, Charles, you're pregnant. Five weeks long."  
It was like the world finally started to gain contour, colour and sound. His being was vibrating with joy and tears welled up in his eyes, making everything look blurry and misshaped.   
"I'm pregnant?" he whispered, as if speaking louder would make a horrible reality come crushing down.   
"Yes, Charles. Congratulations." she smiled kindly at him, patting him gently on the arm with a glove-covered hand. She turned the monitor in his direction. "See this little peanut-shaped thing on the screen?" she traced the silhouette with her index. "That's your baby. We don't know the sex yet, because it's too small, but from what can I see your pregnancy it's evolving really well. You're healthy, and your baby is too. It got a strong heartbeat."  
It was the last thing Charles understood her saying before she started to talk in medical terms and completely lost him. She told him all about the next appointments, fixing him one for ten weeks, giving out pamphlets and indications.   
"I'm going to be in touch when the results to your blood test come. I'll give you a call or email you them. I can print you four pictures of the baby for free, would you like that?"  
"Yes, please." was the only thing Charles managed to say.   
She offered him some napkins to clean the gel and asked him to rise slowly into a sitting position so he won't get dizzy. Charles was way too excited to care about any dizziness.   
Pregnant. With Erik's baby. Finally!  
"I'm really happy that you finally got what you wanted, Charles." Moira told him honestly, while he got dressed, offering him the envelope with the pictures.   
"I'm happy too, Moira, thank you."  
They shook hands again with Moira once again promising that she'll be in touch before exiting the cabinet.   
Raven was in the same position as she was when he left, only she looked even more stressed out and her hair was sticking up funny from running her fingers through it.   
"Well?" she asked, jumping from the chair. "How did it go? What did she say?"  
"I'm pregnant." Charles whispered, a grin curving at his lips and tears once again stinging his eyes.   
"What!? Are you serious? Oh my God, Charles!" she yelled, not even bothering to apologize for her outburst in a room full of people. She jumped on him, pulling him into her arms and hugging him close, both laughing like maniacs and sharing tears of joy.   
"I'm going to be such a cool aunt, like, just imagine. I'm going to spoil that fucking baby rotten!" she babbled, exiting the clinic and moving through the snow towards their parked car. She was probably as excited as he was.  
"You're going to be the cool aunt that won't curse around my child." he muttered.   
"Please, that baby is going to live with you and Erik, and you both curse like sailors." when Charles wanted to protest she stopped him with a flick of her hand. "It doesn't matter that Erik curses in German and you curse in French, Charlie. Shit sounds the same in any language."  
She had a point there.   
Raven started the car, making the necessary movements to get out of the parking lot.   
"Are you going to tell Erik?"  
"You know, I was thinking about that just now. His birthday is in two weeks, there is no harm if I hold it for myself a little longer, right? It could be the greatest gift in history."   
"That's so sweet, oh Lord. He's never going to live up to your gift expectations. I mean, it's the thing he wants the most, right? A baby."  
"Yup, and I have the perfect idea as to how I'm going to break it to him." Charles replied smugly. 

\

The first week went smoothly, Erik didn't suspect anything, although he did say one night, out of nowhere that Charles started to smell a little different. Charles blamed it on the new cologne that he bought and Erik left it that way.   
Four days before his birthday, however, Erik caught Charles puking his guts out in the morning. Seeing Charles like that scared him a little bit, but the Omega could see the little glimmer of hope that rose in his eyes.   
"Maybe you're pregnant." Erik said the next day, while he was wiping gently with a cold cloth the back of Charles neck. He inisted Charles to go to see a doctor, just to be safe.   
Of course, Charles already knew what it was, so he went to take a walk in the town, visiting Raven and Hank when he went, supposedly, to the doctor. It crushed him to see the desperation on Erik's eyes when he returned from Raven, when he told him that the doctor said that it was only a stomach bug and it will go off in a couple of days.   
Charles hated to lie to Erik with all of his heart, but he knew that the joy of finding out about his pregnancy will be much bigger.  
Erik didn't want to do anything special for his birthday. He was turning thirty-three, not a remarcable number, so he didn't want anything too out of the way. They decided on a dinner with the family and close friends. Erik's parents and his sister Ruth, Charles mother and Raven and of course Hank. They invited Alex, Scott, Emma, Jean and Sean as well. It was going to be a small party.   
All of them arrived one by one at their house, and each occupied their spot, bringing gifts for Erik and demanding food. It was loud and ridiculous and funny and Charles couldn't remember the last time he's seen Erik laugh like that. Sometimes the house got a little bit too quiet with only the two of them, but, he remembered, in a few months they'll have the cries and giggles of a baby to bounce of the walls. He couldn't wait for that time.   
After dinner they went in the livingroom to cut the cake and sing Erik happy birthday even though he protested loudly. Charles smacked a whole slice of cake into his husband's face.   
They moved on to the gifts quickly, each of them trusting their gifts on Erik's lap. He got various things, two tickets to his favorite local band, books, CD's and T-shirts with rock bands.   
Raven and Hank gave him a box full of baby onesies, in different sizes, colours and different things written on them. Charles wanted to strangle his sister for almost ruining his surprise.   
"For the future." Raven defended herself. "We know that you guys are trying for a baby, and you'll need like a shitload of these things, or so I've heard. I don't know, I was on my period, moody, and these things were cute and brightened my day."  
That made Erik and everyone else chuckle.   
"Thank you, Raven. These are adorable."  
Erik was more than surprised when Charles offered him a small box.  
"Are you going to propose?" Erik joked, ripping gently at the wrapper. "You didn't have to get me anything, baby."  
"Oh, it's nothing." Charles replied cooly, even though his heart was rising in his throat.   
When Erik lifted the lid of the box, Charles sucked in a deep breath.   
"A key ring?" Erik asked amused, lifting the gift from the box. "What is this, Charles?"  
"Turn it on." Charles said, gesturing with his index the small button that was on the key ring's side.   
Erik pushed the button, making the key ring light up with the word BABY?   
"Huh?"   
"Push it again."   
Erik pushed once more, changing the word to YES!!!   
Charles could see the wheels turning inside his husband's head, so he wasted no more time, taking out the envelope with the baby pictures from his pocket and offering them to Erik. He wasn't surprised to see that the Alpha's hands were shaking.   
"Charles, honey, are you...?" Edie, Erik's mother tried to say before Erik jumped from his seat with a loud cry and took Charles in his arms, spinning him around like a mad man.   
"Pregnant." Erik finished, stopping for a laugh and a breath of air. "Are you pregnant?!"  
"Yes." Charles replied shyly, very aware of all the eyes that were watching them closely.   
"Raven's gift..."  
"I didn't know about that. I almost strangled her with my bare hands. I thought she ruined my surprise!" Charles exclaimed, gathering a wet laugh from their friends.   
"Charles..." Erik breathed out, dropping to his knees and hugging his waist, so his forehead was against Charles' belly. He looked up, tears shining in his eyes, looking at Charles like he was the most wonderful and precious creature in the whole world. "How long?"  
"How far I am? About seven weeks now, I think. Or for how long I have known? Found out about two weeks ago, thought I should keep it secret and surprise you for your birthday."  
"But the stomach bug...?" Erik looked so adorably confused and so devastatingly happy.  
"Only this bug here." Charles laughed, caressing a hand over his still flat stomach.   
"My little bug." Erik whispered, kissing Charles' belly softly. "Our little bug."  
"Our little bug." the Omega replied before the both of them were swamped by their families and friends with hugs and congratulations. 

\

Later that night when they were both curled together in bed, sated and sweaty after celebratory lovemaking, Charles asked:  
"What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?"  
"Boy, girl, Alpha, Beta, Omega. I don't even care. I've wanted this for so long and I can't believe it finally happened." Erik whispered, lovingly caressing at Charles' belly. "I already adore this kid."  
Charles laughed, snuggling closer to Erik's side.   
"He or she is going to be beautiful, just like you, Schatz." Erik whispered. "And I'm going to love him, or her, as much as I love their daddy." 

\

Nine months later Libby-Nina Lehnsherr was born and she was so perfect, both of them cried.   
When asked about who chose the name, Charles would point in Erik's direction.   
"Libby means loved one, or lovable. And Nina means pearl. And that's what she is, a lovable pearl." Erik would reply.


End file.
